¿Qué nos pasó?
by Rainy Lady
Summary: "¿Quién se metió entre nosotros? ¿Quién te llenó de primaveras esos ojos?". Naruto Uzumaki comienza a preguntarse la razón por la que su novia se ha apartado de su lado. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera algo que ver. NaruHina, SasuHina.


**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Todos, sin excepción alguna, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los utilizo para la creación de esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.**

**Summary: **_«¿Quién se metió entre nosotros? ¿Quién te llenó de primaveras esos ojos?». Naruto Uzumaki comienza a preguntarse la razón por la que su novia se ha apartado de su lado. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera algo que ver. NaruHina, SasuHina._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué nos pasó?<strong>

* * *

><p>Miras a tu alrededor con un deje de tristeza, sabiendo que será la última vez que estarás ahí. Caminas sobre el verde pasto; acaricias con tus dedos las pequeñas flores que han brotado con la primavera; escuchas el cantar de los pájaros que vuelan hacia los frondosos árboles al final del jardín. Sonríes levemente, pensando en el ayer y soñando con el mañana.<p>

-Hinata.-

Escuchas su voz y finges no hacerlo. Él vuelve a llamarte, insistente, una y otra vez. Alzas el rostro hacia la ventana del segundo piso por el que tu novio te mira. Sientes sus ojos azules clavados en tu cuerpo, recorriéndote con cierto temor, como si fueras a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Y es así, pero él no lo sabe.

-¿Puedes venir?- pregunta en un susurro, como si aquellas palabras le dolieran.

Entras a la casa en silencio, caminando con una gracia que sólo las bailarinas poseen. Subes la escalera y recorres el largo pasillo mirando por cada ventana que encuentras. Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que amaste durante la universidad y que se convirtió en tu novio hace más de un año, te espera en la puerta de la habitación que ambos comparten.

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?-

Tu tono ha cambiado y él lo nota; sin embargo, no dice nada. Desliza una mano por sus rubios cabellos y cierra, por un momento, sus ojos color cielo. Está preocupado. Le tocas la mejilla, ignorando el leve temblor de tus dedos. Él sonríe y tu nombre escapa en un suspiro de sus labios. La culpa te invade y apartas tu mano.

-No encuentro mi camisa naranja.-

Se ha resignado nuevamente a tu actitud. Logras comprender su preocupación, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para aliviarla. Te diriges al armario y mueves con tus pálidos dedos cada gancho hasta encontrar la prenda que él ha perdido. Sueltas cada botón y se la das. Él sonríe al deslizar la tela por su cuerpo. Le pasas la corbata por el cuello y atas el nudo con delicadeza. Él sujeta tus manos cuando terminas y besa tus labios.

El beso es lento, dulce, romántico. Como un cuento de hadas. Apenas respondes. Habías olvidado cómo eran esos besos suaves. Pasa uno de sus brazos por tu cintura y con la otra mano te acaricia las mejillas. Sólo puedes colocar tus manos en su pecho y esperar que se aparte. No quieres besarle, pero no puedes negarle un último beso. Aunque él no sepa que se han acabado.

Se aleja despacio y toma su saco y portafolios. Besa tu frente y susurra cuánto te ama. Finges no escuchar y él finge no darse cuenta de tu respuesta faltante. Lo sigues hasta la puerta y le dices adiós con la mano una última vez. Apenas sube al coche cierras la puerta con ambos seguros. Un sonoro suspiro escapa de tus labios. Tu cuerpo se desliza hasta dejarte sentada en el piso. Escondes el rostro entre tus rodillas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo gritas.

Y todo es por _él_.

**&'**

_Julio 23._

_Me sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. Naruto me había convencido para ir a aquella reunión por el cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria. No deseaba asistir, pero sus ruegos no me dejaron opción alguna. Y cuan arrepentida estaba después de un par de horas. No conocía a ninguno de sus amigos a pesar de llevar saliendo con él más de seis meses. Creía que todos esperaban mi asistencia, pero también en eso estaba equivocada._

_Al entrar nos encontramos con dos de las amigas de Naruto. Sakura Haruno era una arrogante chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verde jade; al parecer yo era de ese tipo de personas a las que no se dignaba a mirar. Ino Yamanaka fue un poco más atenta y se mostró alegre de conocerme, aunque algo en sus ojos azules y el constante mover de su cabellera rubia me indicó que algo la ponía incómoda en aquellos momentos y, seguramente, se trataba de mi presencia. _

_También estaban algunos chicos por ahí. Shikamaru Nara, novio de Ino, parecía realmente aburrido en aquella celebración, lo que me pareció raro. Sai Ambu, al que yo había confundido con un viejo conocido al mirarlo, se encontraba hablando con Suigetsu y Juugo. _

_Me giré para hablar con Naruto, pero éste ya había desaparecido junto con la pelirrosa. Ino me puso la mano en el hombro y me sonrió sinceramente. Decidí ir por una bebida dulce, algo como una piña colada, pero la conversación que mantenía la Yamanaka con una chica pelirroja llamó mi atención._

_-"¿Sasuke y Sakura han terminado?"- preguntó la pelirroja, visiblemente sorprendida._

_-"Ella terminó con él".- susurró la rubia. –"Y justamente hoy".- _

_-"¿Cómo es posible? Ha estado enamorada de él desde secundaria".- _

_-"Supongo que se ha dado cuenta que no es lo que ella creía, Karin".-_

_-"¿Tiene algo que ver con que Naruto esté aquí?"-_

_-"Yo también lo pienso".- _

_Me acerqué un poco más para escuchar mejor._

_-"A pesar de que Naruto tenga novia, todos sabemos que sigue amándola".- comentó Karin distraídamente._

_-"Es verdad. Siento pena por la chiquilla que lo acompaña".-_

_-"También yo".-_

_La siguiente hora la pasé sentada frente a la barra, bebiendo. Pocas veces me había embriagado. Incluso podía contarlas con mis dedos: a los quince, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente; a los dieciséis, en el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Temari; a los dieciocho y medio, tras una pelea con Sabaku no Gaara, mi ex novio; a los diecinueve, cuando mi cuñado Kankuro festejó su cumpleaños veinte; a los veintiuno, cuando Temari rompió con su novio Sasori por una estúpida chica de su clase; y hoy…_

_Ordené una piña colada especial nuevamente. Le di un pequeño sorbo y me dirigí a la terraza, pasando antes por el lugar donde Naruto y Sakura se besaban sin vergüenza alguna. Para mi sorpresa, la escena me resultó indiferente. Quizás porque Naruto se había estado comportando fríamente conmigo las últimas semanas o porque me lo esperaba después de la conversación entre Ino y Karin. _

_-"Eres la novia de Naruto, ¿no?"- preguntó una voz que no supe reconocer. _

_Dejé mi bebida en la mesa que estaba atrás de mí y dirigí mi atención a la persona que me hablaba. Era un chico alto, de tez clara y ojos tan negros como su cabello. No lo había visto en toda la noche, pero al parecer él a mí sí. Asentí como respuesta y él dio un trago a su bebida._

_-"Hinata Hyuga".- pronuncié extendiendo mi mano hacia él. _

_-"Sasuke Uchiha".- respondió con esa sonrisa arrogante. _

_Estreché su mano suavemente y luego me acerqué a él. Me miró fijamente, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. En ese momento no me importaba mi timidez o la situación, simplemente quería acercarme y ver si su cuerpo era tan cálido como parecía. Lo abracé suavemente y susurré "feliz cumpleaños" cerca de su oreja. Él correspondió al abrazo un tanto confundido. Estaba seguro que Naruto ya le había hablado de su patética novia que se avergonzaba de todo y siempre tartamudeaba. Me aparté lentamente y una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios._

_-"Debo suponer que lo has visto".- eso no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Asentí nuevamente. –"¿No deberías estar llorando por ahí?"- se burló sínicamente. _

_-"No".- respondí de modo cortante. Él se había dado cuenta de mi sonrisa y lo aprovecharía para desquitar su propia frustración. –"En todo caso, ¿no deberías estar embriagándote por ahí hasta olvidarte de ella?"- devolví con todo el veneno que tenía guardado._

_-"¿Disculpa?"- inquirió con una ceja alzada. _

_-"No me mires así".- dije despacio. –"¿No es a ti a quien ha dejado su novia para luego irse a besar con otro?"- frunció el ceño y sus labios formaron una mueca. _

_-"¿Acaso no es tu novio el que está con ella ahora?"- cuestionó en tono hiriente._

_-"Cállate".- me quejé, habiendo caído en su trampa. –"Naruto me ama".- solté sin pensar._

_-"Pues vaya forma de demostrarte su amor".- sus palabras fueron igual al limón en una herida reciente. Escuché mi corazón romperse y mi máscara de serenidad cayó al piso, junto con las traicioneras lágrimas que escapaban sin control de mis ojos color perla. –"Demonios".- susurró él, sujetándome del brazo y halándome hacia su pecho. Escondí mi rostro en su camisa negra y me quedé quieta, esperando que el llanto cesara. Sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello suavemente y por un momento sentí que había encontrado lo que me faltaba al estar con Naruto._

_-"Bésame".- supliqué en un impulso. Su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta._

_-"¿Qué has dicho?"- preguntó sujetándome de los hombros y apartándome un poco._

_-"Bésame, Sasuke".- sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo sonreí._

_Sentí uno de sus brazos envolver mi cintura y la otra mano se enredó en mi cabello al tiempo que sus labios chocaban con los míos en un beso hambriento, necesitado, violento. Mis labios se ajustaron a su ritmo demasiado pronto, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Entreabrí la boca cuando su lengua pidió acceso y le dejé explorar cada rincón, mientras mi lengua se entrelazaba con la suya por vez primera. Mi espalda chocó en algún momento con la pared y subí una de mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Antes que me diera cuenta me encontraba abrazada a él con piernas y brazos, dejándolo besar mi cuello y acariciar mis pechos sobre la tela del ajustado vestido. _

_-"Vamos a casa".- susurró entre besos. No pude negarme. _

_Llegamos a su casa antes de lo pensado. Apenas cerró la puerta seguimos con lo que había quedado pendiente. Sus manos se encargaron de mi ropa antes que me diera cuenta. Le quité la camisa lentamente, entre besos y gemidos ahogados. Él se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer. Se introdujo en mí de una sola embestida y sentí como mis paredes se ajustaban a él sin problemas, como si ese fuera su lugar. Me besó salvajemente al tiempo que sus caderas se movían contra las mías con desesperación. Mi espalda chocaba una y otra vez contra la fría pared de su sala, pero no me importaba el dolor. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y comencé a gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo. Me dejó en el piso y acomodó su ropa de nuevo._

_-"Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños".- comentó burlonamente. _

_Cerré los ojos y lo escuché alejarse. Me sentía una completa imbécil. Había escuchado que él era un mujeriego de lo peor y, sin embargo, yo le había pedido que me besara y había accedido a tener sexo con él en su casa. Me puse mi ropa y salí de ahí rápidamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Naruto al llegar a casa?_

**&'**

Te levantas lentamente, temerosa de la reacción de Naruto al volver. ¿Te buscará? ¿Llorará? No lo sabes, pero te duele pensar que vaya a odiarte por huir de casa, de _tu_ casa. Estás a punto de escapar del hogar que comenzaban a formar ustedes dos. Llevándote contigo los sueños en los que Naruto y tú creían cuando se fueron a vivir juntos.

Corres escaleras arriba, tratando de alejar la culpa que comienza a invadirte de nuevo. Buscas desesperadamente una maleta y comienzas a meter ropa en ella. No te fijas en lo que tus manos toman, sólo quieres acabar con todo de una buena vez. El diario que leías en el jardín y escondiste entre tus ropas cae al suelo.

Te sientas en la cama y comienzas a leer una página al azar.

**&'**

_Agosto 14, 2010._

_Naruto había insistido en que tuviéramos una reunión en nuestra casa con algunos de los amigos que habíamos visto en la fiesta de Sasuke Uchiha. Sonreí forzadamente cuando me preguntó qué opinaba del asunto. No podía decirle que era la peor idea del mundo sin darle una buena razón. Y no estaba dispuesta a contarle mi aventura de una noche con unos de sus mejores amigos. A pesar de que él me hubiera contado lo ocurrido con Sakura Haruno y lo rápido que se la quitó de encima a penas darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba._

_Me recogí el cabello en un desordenado moño con mechones sueltos. Mi vestimenta no era nada especial: un par de jeans ajustados a las caderas, una blusa de tirantes con destellos plateados y unos tacones bajos. Mi maquillaje era poco visible, al punto de no parecer presente. Naruto besó mi mejilla diciendo que me veía preciosa. _

_Recibí a cada uno de los invitados con una sonrisa. Sakura fue la única que me miró mal esa noche y yo no pude darle menos importancia. El último en llegar fue él: Sasuke Uchiha. Su camisa azul estaba ligeramente abierta y su cabello desordenado. Eso me obligó a preguntarme de dónde venía o que había estado haciendo. Me guiñó un ojo al verme y aparté la mirada avergonzada. _

_-"Iré por algunas cosas a la tienda".- comenté unos minutos después. –"¿Alguien quiere algo en especial?"- todos negaron y yo agradecí poder salir de ese alboroto. Escuché la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas y me giré para ver quién había salido._

_-"Te acompaño".- susurró con su voz fría e indiferente. Negué con la cabeza, pero hizo caso omiso._

_-"No necesito niñera".- dije cortante, esperando que mantuviera su distancia._

_-"Sólo quiero confirmar que no te vayas por ahí con alguien más".- respondió secamente._

_-"¿Disculpa?"- pregunté irritada. ¿A qué se refería con eso?_

_-"Sabes lo que digo".- sonrió arrogante._

_-"Muérete, Uchiha".- por primera vez escuché su risa y toda molestia se esfumó._

_Ambos guardamos silencio el resto del camino. Compramos lo necesario y regresamos por donde mismo. Aún me sentía estúpida por haberme entregado a él teniendo novio cuando, obviamente, lo de Naruto y Sakura había sido más que nada un malentendido. El pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de perturbación en ese momento, pues me detuvo por el brazo y me obligó a encararlo. _

_-"Te tomaste a mal mis palabras, ¿no?"- cuestionó divertido. –"Lo del 'regalo de cumpleaños'".- una mueca se formó en mis labios. Ese hombre era demasiado engreído. –"No pensé que te fueras".- _

_-"Se supone que me quedara ahí toda la noche, ¿o qué?"- cuestioné algo dolida._

_-"Esperaba que lo hicieras".- habló él, sonriendo levemente. –"Fui por algo a la cocina, pensé que te lo había dicho".- alcé una ceja. –"Cuando regresé ya no estabas".- _

_-"Eso nunca debió pasar".- respondí soltándome de su agarre. –"Naruto me dijo que todo fue un malentendido".-_

_-"¿Y tú le creíste?"- su tono sonaba demasiado frío. Le ignoré y seguí caminando. No nos dirigimos la palabra el resto de la noche._

**&'**

Cierras el pequeño cuaderno que te ha acompañado tantas veces y dejas que tu mirada se pierda en la nada. En aquel tiempo eras ingenua, una simple chica que soñaba con príncipes azules. Sí, le creíste.

Al regresar de aquella fiesta lo viste besarse con la misma chica de nuevo, pero también te fijaste como se la sacaba de encima cuando estabas por llegar y le dejaba en claro que estaba enamorado de ti y no pensaba hacerte daño. Sasuke había bufado a tu espalda, diciendo en murmullos que eso era un cuento barato y pasaría de nuevo.

No se equivocaba…

**&'**

_Septiembre 24, 2010._

_-"Hinata, vamos a casa de Sasuke esta noche".- aquello no era una pregunta, sólo un aviso. La voz de Naruto sonaba verdaderamente entusiasmada. Reí un poco al verlo correr de un lado al otro de la habitación buscando algo que ponerse._

_-"¿Qué celebramos?"- pregunté mientras peinaba mi cabello._

_-"Sakura y Sasuke han regresado".- mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato. _

_Aquella era, sin duda alguna, la peor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. No sabía la razón, pero podía escuchar como algo en mi interior se rompía. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que oculté rápidamente. Amaba a Naruto, estaba segura, pero saber que el Uchiha regresaba con aquella estúpida y engreída chica me causaba un enorme malestar. Me sentía utilizada de nuevo. Como si él se burlara de mí… Terminé de alistarme y nos dirigimos a casa del pelinegro._

_-"¿Disfrutando?"- ignoré al dueño de aquella voz tan conocida. _

_Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Afuera estaba fresco, pero prefería eso que seguir dentro. La mayoría de las personas en la casa habían bebido hasta perder el conocimiento, Naruto no era la excepción. Tomé un largo trago de mi copa y seguí contemplando la nada, esperando que el anfitrión se marchara._

_-"No debes estar molesta, cariño".- me giré irritada sin contar que se encontraba atrás de mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando me arrinconó contra el balcón y su cuerpo. _

_-"Piérdete, Uchiha".- él se rió suavemente. –"Hazte a un lado, quiero entrar".- _

_-"Mentirosa".- susurró contra mis labios._

_-"Ve dentro con tu estúpida novia".- escupí venenosamente. _

_-"Hinata, te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿no puedes verlo?"- me sujetó por los hombros y me obligó a mirar sus ojos negros. No había rastro de burla en ellos. –"Si regresaba con Sakura ella se alejaría de Naruto. Tú podrías dejar de preocuparte por ella".- alcé una ceja, incrédula. –"Lo hago por ti, Hinata."-_

_-"¿Por qué?"- cuestioné molesta, aún sin creerle._

_-"Porque me gustas y quiero que seas feliz".-_

_Sus labios atraparon los míos antes que pudiera decir algo._

**&'**

-Si hubieras dicho 'conmigo' al final de esa frase, lo hubiera dejado todo por ti, Sasuke.- tu voz se pierde en el silencio de la habitación.

Te levantas y caminas hacia la ventana. Aún no puedes decidir si haces lo correcto o no. Quizás debas esperar a Naruto y explicarle por qué deseas terminar su relación, quizás simplemente debas decirle que ya no eres feliz a su lado. O puedes decirle la verdad: que encontraste a alguien más. Pero deberás explicarle que lo has engañado desde julio pasado y con su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntas a la nada.

No hay respuesta alguna. Tomas un par de libros y los metes en otra maleta. No te llevarás nada que no sea realmente importante para ti. No harás más de un viaje ni pedirás ayuda. Sólo quieres desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Tomas el diario una vez más para armarte de valor.

**&'**

_Octubre 9, 2010._

_-"El cumpleaños de Naruto es mañana".- susurré toda la mañana mientras preparaba lo necesario para el festejo de esa noche. No le había dicho a nadie que planeaba una cena para mi novio, quizás porque deseaba que fuera algo privado. Cenaríamos sobre las diez, hablaríamos un rato y a medianoche le desearía feliz cumpleaños y le daría su obsequio._

_Fue el día más ocupado de mi vida. Me había comprado un bonito vestido azul marino a mitad de los muslos y unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón alto. Mi cabello estaba peinado en un moño con rizos y mi maquillaje era sutil, pero bastante bonito. Preparé la mesa y me senté en la sala a esperar. Cuando el reloj marcó las once, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba por soltarme llorando cuando tocaron la puerta. _

_Casi corrí hasta ella, pero no era Naruto el que estaba del otro lado. _

_-"Sasuke".- sollocé, abrazándome a él y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. _

_Me temblaban los hombros y me dolía el corazón. Ya no soportaba los juegos de Naruto. Yo también jugaba con él, pero siempre parecía respuesta a sus actos. Y esta ocasión no sería la excepción._

_-"Él no vendrá, Hinata".- susurró acariciando mis cabellos. –"Hemos ido al bar con los demás chicos y él se ha ido con Sakura a pasar la noche".- gemí. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? _

_-"Quédate conmigo".- pedí. –"Hazme olvidarlo aunque sólo sea una noche".-_

_Él obedeció cada uno de mis caprichos…_

**&'**

Mueves uno de los libros que están en el buró y de él caen fotografías de viejos tiempos. Las hay con tu familia, amigos, tu ex novio, Naruto, sus amigos… Dejas que los recuerdos te invadan mientras acaricias cada imagen con los dedos. Lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre ellas, antes que las juntes todas y las rompas en mil pedazos que caen como confeti bajo tus pies.

Miras tu imagen en el espejo y no puedes creer que realmente seas tú. Ya no eres la chiquilla estúpida de la que todo el mundo se burló. Ahora eres lo que siempre debiste ser. Ya no eres frágil ni débil, ya no eres alguien a quien haya que proteger. Te has cansado de todo lo que te rodea, salvo de una persona: Sasuke.

Su nombre se repite en tu mente y vuelves a tu tarea de hacer maletas…

**&'**

_Noviembre 20, 2010._

_-"Naruto me pidió que pasara por ti hoy".- susurró Sasuke cuando alcé una ceja en su dirección. Definitivamente no esperaba verlo ante mí cuando abrí la puerta. –"Dijo que tenía una junta y no podría llegar a tiempo".- se encogió de hombros. –"¿A dónde quieres ir?"-_

_-"Ya no me apetece salir".- respondí de mala gana, dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. _

_Aún seguía enojada por la última vez que nos habíamos visto para celebrar su regreso con la presuntuosa pelirrosa. No sólo me había besado, sino que habíamos terminado en su habitación disfrutando de un baile privado. En aquel momento no me había importado que la sala estuviera llena de gente, que mi novio y su novia estuvieran ahí, pero después todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría y me sentí una idiota insensible e infiel. _

_Recordaba las burlas de él mientras me vestía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar a mi casa como si nada? ¿Por qué me sonreía de esa manera tan perversa?_

_-"Grandioso, porque yo también prefiero quedarme en casa".- dijo divertido._

_Me empujó dentro de la casa y colocó los seguros en la puerta. Cuando comencé a gritarle me besó. Era un beso lento, suave, dulce. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y los suyos envolvieron mi cintura. Pasamos el resto de la tarde besándonos, tocándonos sobre la ropa…_

_Estaba perdiendo el control de mi vida. Y eso no me molestaba._

**&'**

_Diciembre 27, 2010._

_Me encontraba acomodando un poco la sala cuando tocaron el timbre. Corrí a abrir. En ese momento pensaba que era Naruto. Quizás se había vuelto a olvidar algunos papeles importantes. Abrí la puerta y sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi figura. Retrocedí dos pasos y él colocó el seguro. Sasuke Uchiha me miraba con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto le caracteriza. Se acercó a mí y volví a retroceder. _

_-"Hinata."- su voz era un susurro. –"Te he extrañado". – antes que pudiera responder, él me besó. _

_Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos negros y suspiré aún con sus labios sobre los míos. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, besarlo. Me pegó más a su cuerpo y mordisqueó mis labios. Comencé a caminar empujándolo hacia atrás. Se sentó en el sillón y me jaló hacia él. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, rozando mis caderas con las suyas. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda bajo la blusa y escuché el "clic" de mi sostén al ser abierto. _

_-"Feliz cumpleaños".- susurró en mi oreja._

_Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mis hombros, dejando húmedos besos en mi pálida piel. Gemí. Él sonrió y retiró mi blusa junto con el sostén. Su boca atrapó uno de mis pechos al instante. Arqueé la espalda y sentí su mano introducirse en mis jeans, dentro de mis bragas. Alcé involuntariamente mis caderas, dándole mayor acceso a mi intimidad. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí y ahogué un pequeño grito por la sorpresa. Le siguió uno más. _

_-"Hinata".- jadeó. Me había tumbado en el sofá y ahora ambos estábamos desnudos. –"Dime que lo deseas".- rogó entre besos. –"Di que me perteneces".- _

_-"Soy tuya".- susurré, sintiéndome totalmente segura de mis palabras. _

_De una sola estocada entró en mí y jamás en la vida me sentí tan completa. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y él comenzó a embestirme fuertemente. Sus labios acallaban los gritos que amenazaban con escapar de mi boca. Quería gritar su nombre una y otra vez, como la primera vez que me había tocado. Ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo a la vez y él se desplomó sobre mi cuerpo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello de nuevo y volvimos a besarnos. _

_-"Esto no puede seguir así".- pensé en voz alta. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y me maldije por mi torpeza. _

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó molesto, al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse. _

_-"El podría darse cuenta".- murmuré, imitándolo._

_Terminó de vestirse y salió de la casa sin mirarme. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero su auto ya iba en la esquina. Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho y me dejé caer al piso apenas cerré la puerta. Dolía demasiado._

**&'**

Terminas de leer la página y te preguntas por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para irte. Debiste dejarle desde la primera vez que te mintió, que salió con otra, que no llegó a dormir. Pero no lo hiciste. Tú tampoco fuiste una buena novia, no puedes olvidarlo. Le ocultaste secretos, saliste con su mejor amigo, le engañaste muchas veces. _Le pagaste con la misma moneda_.

¿Por qué te preocupaba que él se enterara de tu relación con Sasuke? Lo habías descubierto con Sakura un par de veces, pero él siempre se disculpaba e inventaba una excusa. Tú fingías creerle y él fingía cambiar. Luego volvían a lo mismo. Quizás estabas esperando que el Uchiha te dijera que no jugaba con tus sentimientos, que no sólo quería tu cuerpo.

Supongo que estabas esperando a que llegara el día en que dijera las palabras mágicas.

**&'**

_Marzo 11__, 2011._

_Toqué el timbre con algo de nerviosismo. No lo veía desde hacía __mucho tiempo. Desde el día que estuvo en casa: mi cumpleaños… Sasuke abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una de total sorpresa y diversión. Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y pude imaginar lo insignificante que me veía con la minifalda morada y la sencilla blusa de tirantes blanca. No me importó._

_-"¿Qué quieres, Hyuga?"- preguntó con sarcasmo. Estaba segura que él conocía mejor que yo la respuesta._

_-"Sasuke, por favor".- rogué. –"No seas así".- una mueca se formó en sus labios. –"¿Puedo pasar?"- mis ojos buscaron los suyos, pero sólo encontraron indiferencia._

_Se hizo a un lado y entré a la casa. Conocía demasiado bien ese lugar. Me dirigí a la sala con él siguiéndome de cerca. Me senté en uno de los sofás para dos personas y esperé que se sentara a mi lado. No lo hizo. Ocupó el sillón individual y me miró con molestia. _

_-"Te escucho."- murmuró con indiferencia y algo en mí se encendió._

_Negué con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía cómo derribar sus muros. Alzó una ceja desafiantemente. Me levanté y moví mis caderas de esa forma que a él tanto le gustaba mientras caminaba en su dirección. Me detuve frente al sofá y coloqué una mano en cada reposabrazos, inclinándome ligeramente hacia él. Era consciente del escote de mi blusa y eso me gustaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sonreí de nuevo. _

_-"No quiero hablar".- susurré al tiempo que me sentaba en sus piernas._

_-"Tampoco yo".- sus labios chocaron violentamente con los míos. _

_El beso inició torpemente, cargado de desesperación. Ambos habíamos deseado esto por mucho tiempo. Seguimos besándonos hasta que todo se redujo a un roce de labios. _

_-"Te amo".- pronunció en apenas un susurro. _

_Me separé lo suficiente de él como para mirar sus ojos. En ellos no había burla, arrepentimiento ni duda alguna. Él me amaba. Sasuke Uchiha me amaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sonoro sollozo escapó de mi pecho. ¡Cuánto había esperado escuchar esas palabras!_

_-"Te amo".- susurré antes de volverme a perder en sus labios._

**&'**

Cierras el diario que comenzaste a escribir desde el primer día de tu relación con Naruto Uzumaki y lo colocas a mitad de la cama. Cierras ambas maletas y miras una última vez la habitación que compartiste con él la mayoría de las noches, aunque no de la misma forma que has compartido con Sasuke.

Te asomas por la ventana y notas el coche que se ha estacionado frente a la puerta. Tomas ambas maletas y bajas las escaleras aprisa. Dejas tu juego de llaves en la mesa del teléfono y sales sin mirar la casa vacía en la que alguna vez pensaste que verías crecer a tus hijos. Sasuke te espera a un lado del auto, sonriendo con burla. Lanzas las maletas al asiento trasero, pues la cajuela es ocupada por las suyas. Te lanzas a sus brazos y besas sus labios suavemente.

-Te amo.- susurra él al abrirte la puerta. La cierra y da la vuelta para ir de su lado. No miras lo que dejas atrás en ningún momento. Ya has tomado la decisión y no piensas renunciar a tu felicidad. Ya no.

**&'**

Naruto llega a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche. Es recibido por el silencio sepulcral de una casa vacía donde alguna vez vivió la mujer con la que pudo construir una familia y a la que dejó ir por una chica a la que únicamente deseaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la cubierta del diario en la cama. Esa noche él leyó cada página, descubriendo a la Hinata fuerte que se ocultaba tras ese rostro inocente. Y pudo descubrir todo el dolor que ella escondía con una sonrisa.

Hacía tiempo que Naruto se había preguntado qué estaba pasando con Hinata, por qué la relación iba empeorando. Jamás imaginó que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera algo que ver. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde. La había dejado ir por una simple aventura.


End file.
